The Drabble Corner
by fuzzy-purple-bats
Summary: When I write something and have nowhere to put it, it'll get sent to this lonely corner. I guess. I'll probably use this to stuff away my poems and one-shots that I don't know what to do with. Yeah. Enjoy!
1. Hollyleaf Poem

**So…. I uploaded something… and it isn't a story.**

**Sorry?**

**This is a thing…. I don't know if I'll use this story to hold all of my random drabbles and stuff… I probably will. **

**Well, this certain thing is a poem that I wrote when I was bored. About Hollyleaf.**

**As if the internet weren't flooded with those already….**

**So, a line in this book called Out of my Mind inspired this poem. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you head over to your local library and check it out, because it is amazing and beautifully written. :)**

**That's all I have to say for now. Feathers out.**

Envision, friend, a crystal,

Flawless, it may seem,

In every way it's perfect,

But, like my life, a dream.

I lived in an illusion,

A Utopia of life,

With a mother and a father,

And two brothers, free of strife.

My hair is a dark raven,

My eyes an emerald green,

I had a regal beauty:

A foolish, naïve queen.

But with storms there came a fire.

(Back then my thoughts were rash,

For I forgot that fires,

Tend to end in Ash.)

There was a hairline fracture,

An ugly broken seam,

It spread and split wide open,

Shattering the dream.

His blood, it taints my vision,

But I know he had to die,

I had to close the curtains,

And cover up the lie.

An avalanche had started,

Once just one stone was dropped,

The truth had caused a rockslide,

It was too late to stop.

I'm lost here in the tunnels,

And days and nights have passed,

My life had been a crystal,

But now it's broken glass.


	2. Warriors High School characters!

**Since I have writer's block for everything, I haven't done anything recently besides these:**

**Character descriptions for my Warriors High School Story.**

**So… I wasn't sure where to post these, then I remembered the point of this drabble corner XD**

**And…. I know this chapter is against the rules, but I wanted to get this posted somewhere because this is all that I've gotten done this past week. Yeah. **

Jayfeather: He is quite bony with narrow shoulders, is shorter than his brother but around average height. His dirty blonde hair used to be on the shorter side, but has grown shaggy over the years. He has blind, bright blue eyes and a pale, thin face with a prominent, pointed nose (quite like Crowfeather's). He usually wears his grey hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, preferring comfort over style. Age: 17.

Lionblaze: He's slightly taller than Jayfeather, and is well muscled and tan. His ruffled golden hair is often spiked up, and he has golden brown eyes that, in the right light, look orange. He has a wider jaw than his brother, and doesn't share his nose, so if you looked at the two you would never guess that they were siblings. Age: 17.

Hollyleaf: She used to be the tallest of her siblings, though she was the first to stop growing and now just barely reaches Jayfeather's eyebrows. (Though, since he slouches a lot, they're practically the same height). She has a sturdy frame with thick hips and thighs (which she's always self conscious about), and is quite a bit of a klutz. Her long black hair that reaches her mid-back is always perfectly straightened, as she is quite a bit of a neat freak, and she has shocking emerald green eyes like Squirrelflight and Firestar. She's usually quite practical, and dresses in simple t-shirts, capris or jeans, and slip-ons. Age: 17.

Squirrelflight: Well past her years when she was a tall, lanky teenager with no shape, Squirrelflight is a woman with an hourglass figure. She has extremely wavy red hair that she often pulls into a messy bun, and her face is covered in freckles. She's obviously inherited her bright green eyes from her dad, which are piercing enough to stare into your soul. She's always dressing in some sort of bright color, and wears mild makeup. Excluding her dark eyeliner and mascara, of course. Age: 38 (But don't you dare call her old).

Leafpool: She's a small, slender little thing who people often mistake as Squirrelflight's younger sister. She has delicate features, with soft brown eyes and thin lips. Her nose is sprinkled with light freckles (though not as many as her sister), and she has soft, dusty brown hair that neatly frames her face. (It was short as a teenager but she's since grown it out). Age: 38.

Brambleclaw: He has a tall, muscular build with broad shoulders, and has a darker complexion than his wife (Sort of mildly Mexican I guess). He has dark chocolate brown hair in a short cut (though as a teen he used to spike it up), and dark golden brown eyes that are windows to his emotions. He usually dresses business-y, as he works for the city council, though he can be casual and laid-back at home. Also, he loves playing catch with Lionblaze. Age: 40.

Briarlight (because I love describing her): She has short, thick brown hair cut in a stack (shorter in the back and longer in the front), and an oval face, with a round little nose, big hazel eyes, and a healthy dose of freckles on her cheeks. She is paralyzed and in a wheelchair, though her energy is unmatched. Often wears bright colors such as yellow, red, orange, or green, and loves large jewelry like hoop earrings or bead necklaces. Pretty much everyone likes Briarlight, since she's so nice and cheerful. Age: 15/16. (Still figuring it out XD).

Oh, and Blossomfall is 16 or 17, and Bumblestripe is 14, 13, or 15. Probably 14 or 13, since I'm trying to make DoveXBumble work. Dovewing's like 9 or 10 right now XD.

Willowshine (because why not): She has extremely long silvery blonde hair that nearly reaches her waist, and thin grey-blue eyes. She's rather tall, and also quite pale, with ivory skin that will turn lobster red in the sun. This is much to her dismay, as she loves the beach. She often dresses in various shades of blue, to represent her love for swimming, and to match her eyes. She's quite into dresses and slip-ons, and wears light makeup to achieve a "natural" look. Age: probably 18. The ages in my fanfiction are confusing to plan.

Dovewing (Years later than the other descriptions, because in the other ones she's like 10): She's quite short, and also rather pale. Her dusty colored hair is often pulled into two pigtails with thick bangs. Her face is round and childish, with wide hazel eyes and a little button mouth, though she's started to look a bit older. She almost always wears the color pink. Age: 15. (Again, like I said, this is in the future.)

Ivypool: As short as her sister, though she has a boyish, thin figure that has taut muscles from archery, fencing, and track. She's on the pale side (which earned her the nickname "Ivypale"), though she's started to develop a tan from her outdoor activities. While she has a similar appearance to Dovewing, her jaw is narrower and her lips are thinner, which gives her an older, and almost regal appearance. This is increased by her evening blue eyes. Her stringy blonde hair is always pulled in a ponytail, and she often wears a black tank top, leggings, and tennis shoes. Age: 15.

**Well, what did you think of the descriptions? Did you like them? Did they bore you to tears? Do you want to see more, possibly of some specific characters? There are a lot more characters I could do!**

**Please review. I'm trying to overcome my writer's block and I AM almost done writing the next chapter for Briars. I just need to…. You know… FINISH IT.**

**-Night (Hooray for randomly changing my name!)**


	3. Mapleshade Poem

**Hey everyone! I decided to post another poem that I wrote. Because I like writing poems. (And, no, that does NOT make me emo.)**

**This one's about Mapleshade. Don't read it if you haven't read Crookedstar's promise. It's a good book, though I don't really like Mapleshade because she kind of pulled an Ashfur...**

**(Oh, and I'll update Briars soon, since I've FINALLY gotten over my writer's block. Yay!)**

**Derp. That's it.**

There was a crooked maple tree,

That long ago stood tall and free,

A young, bright spirit in the woods,

Who's endless beauty all could see.

Her foolish heart brought her a man,

Their hearts entwined despite the ban,

That said she could not fall in love,

With someone born in RiverClan.

On eagle wings her young heart soared,

Deep in love, she wanted more,

But then kits came, and he felt,

That she was not worth fighting for.

Heart-broken, she was cast aside,

Just so her love could keep his pride,

He took a new mate, she gave chase,

Her kits were stolen by the tide.

Deception only lasts so long,

"Don't be HalfClan, it is wrong!

They hissed at her and cast her out,

Alone, she sang a mourning song.

Her love's mate's kits were born and grew,

All alone, she knew, she knew,

That one day she would get revenge,

She died amidst the morning dew.

The shadows reached out for her heart,

Of dark deceit she'd be a part,

She laughed and fell in their embrace,

And followed them in life's depart.

There was a crooked maple tree,

That followed the dark forest's law,

There was a crooked maple tree,

Who fooled the one named Crookedjaw.


End file.
